


With You

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Jughead's point of view about his relationship with Betty, post-season 3.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Betty Cooper / Jughead Jones  
Inspired by the song: Killing Loneliness - HIM
> 
> _With the warmth of your arms you saved me_  
_Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you_  
_The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb_

Loneliness.

It's a disease we all are familiar with. We've all felt loneliness, struggled with it even. And it's something we all seek to avoid. 

I used to be very lonely. Of course there were some people in school I would occasionally chat with, but it was just mindless small talk, really. It didn't matter, it was just a way to spend time in between classes. I didn't know those guys well, and they certainly didn't know me.

I had this one person I would call a true friend. He helped me out a lot and I cared about him. But still, I felt like I was all alone most of the time...

And then I met you, Betty. At first when we started hanging out, you were mostly just a distraction. A way to not feel so alone. That didn't last long - I fell for you quickly. I loved you, Betty, and of course I still do love you. I will probably always love you.

You were the beautiful yet kind girl-from-next-door. The one someone like me could never have. But, for some reason, you did choose me.

I did... things, that a usual girlfriend would never approve. Maybe you didn't either. I joined the Southside Serpents, became the gang's leader even. I hurt people. Hell, I have even unintentionally hurt you.

Nevertheless, you stayed by my side. Or returned to me after my actions brought us apart. You stayed with me, you loved me, and for that I am eternally grateful.

But after all you went through with The Farm, with your family, with the whole mess that was caused by Gryphons and Gargoyles.. You just couldn't stay with yourself. Even if I could have. 

I will never forget you, Betty Cooper. And neither will Riverdale. We will always remember all the things you did for us.

May your soul finally find peace. 

I truly hope you are not as lonely as I am now.

**Author's Note:**

> I considered not killing Betty in this, but the way I see it, this song is at least partly about suicide. So, sorry everyone, I just had to do it :D
> 
> And I apologize if Jughead was out of character or I got some information about the show wrong. The last time I watched RIverdale was months ago.


End file.
